One Line
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: I love you, you idiot... or maybe I don't. Dean isn't the boy on Rory's mind during that kiss at the end of Love, Daisies, and Troubadours who is? She's in for the ride of her life. TRORY possible oneshot please read and review :


**AN:** Whenever I'm home from college I get on these Tristin kicks and just wish so much that Chad would go back where he belonged on GG and just win Rory back. Then when I realize that it's never going to happen, I turn to and create or read stories. This is my 7th Trory I think, three are full stories (2 complete) and the rest are one shots. As of right now this is going to be a one-shot, but we'll see what you all think. So sick back, relax, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Amy owns the characters, Stars Hollow, and all that good stuff and PJ Harvey owns the song.

**Background:** Second to last scene of Love, Daisies, and Troubadours outside of Chilton right after Rory says "I Love You, You Idiot"

-- v --

_Do you remember the first kiss?_

Rory was kissing Dean thinking about the words she'd uttered only moments before. Not the "I love you, you idiot" right before that. Dean had called Tristin her boyfriend and she'd responded that he wasn't and that she hated him. She didn't hate him at all, in fact in the recent weeks Rory wasn't sure how she felt about Tristin. It didn't matter though; he still wanted Summer so Rory would go back to Dean. Dean was safe and safe was something that always won out on Rory Gilmore's famous pro/con lists. She did care about him, he'd been around since September and Rory couldn't see life without him in it. But did life with Dean mean that she had to go back to him; the kiss lasted a while and she could never admit that she wasn't as into it as she had hoped. All week Rory had been trying to get Dean back and of course he noticed everything; he saw her running from his house after she'd scared Clara, he heard her at the town meeting, and she was sure Taylor told him about how suspicious she looked. Rory had been convinced that she wanted Dean back until he kissed her. She was remembering a kiss that had more feeling in it although it hadn't been as passionate. Rory thought back to Madeline's party; she'd been heartbroken and let Tristin kiss her – she did kiss him back. After the kiss she'd cried then gone home to wallow. The truth was Rory didn't know why she was wallowing, because she really missed Dean or because she felt something in that kiss with Tristin.

That Monday in school, even Paris noticed the weirdness between the two of them. Rory felt something and she knew Tristin felt it too. When she was describing a girl with substance, she might have said Paris, but that wasn't what either of them was thinking. Rory wanted to date Tristin, but Dean was there and she knew that one day she might go back to him. Rory couldn't believe that all this was going through her head while Dean was still kissing her. The kiss seemed never ending and that was how Rory knew that she did not really love him.

_Stars shooting across the sky_

Tristin DuGrey felt as if that star that he once felt was shooting straight into his heart. He realized that he'd done everything wrong ever since Madeline's party. In no way did he regret kissing Rory, it was the only smart thing he'd done that night. All of the fights with Summer, that was not the Tristin that he had always tried to be. He had always been the King of Chilton, the guy who had every girl falling at his feet. Even Paris, the smartest and most reasonable, although hard headed, girl at school wanted a piece of him – everyone, he thought, except for Rory Gilmore. In the beginning, he was just feeling her out – finding out about this new girl and whether or not she'd succumb to his charms. He was let down when she didn't, but he then started to observe her and realize she wasn't like the other Chilton bimbos; Rory Gilmore had earned her way there with intelligence, not money.

He'd thought that buying concert tickets could maybe get Rory's attention and make her realize that he wasn't talking about Summer. He wondered if she was slow enough to not hear his tone when he said that he wasn't over Summer yet. Maybe he made a mistake by telling Paris, Madeline, and Louise about the concert; it ruined even the little chance there was of Rory joining him. Making her life at school a hell wouldn't do him any good unless it was him that she went running to. But that wasn't Rory – she was too self sufficient and she had been able to deal with Paris in the past. He should've backed off after she said no – taking her books was too much … then to hear her say those words to her little farm boy. "He's not my boyfriend, I hate him." _I hate him_, Tristin heard over and over as he put down her books and walked back inside. Even the cold atmosphere of Chilton or going home to his parents was better than hearing those words – but they wouldn't go away.

_To come to such a place as this_

_You never left my mind_

Rory couldn't stop thinking about Tristin and was even considering meeting him to go to that concert. It would be better than having Dean kiss her and nothing being felt. Rory wanted to be home with Lorelai – she always knew how to make things better. Rory tried to make herself think of Dean, but it didn't happen – every second her mind was focused on Tristin. She compared the hot and heavy kiss outside of Chilton to the simple peck at the piano in Madeline's house and the latter made her feel so much better. She had felt so guilty for wanting to be with Tristin until she was back with Dean – then all she wanted was Tristin DuGrey.

--

Tristin wished that Rory would kiss him the way that she'd kissed Dean. The rest of the afternoon all that was in his mind was Rory and imagining himself touching her soft skin and feeling her lips on his once again. He was thinking about going to the concert and maybe learning more about Rory through her music. It was going to be better than sitting alone on a Friday night. He could call any girl at Chilton and they'd all love to go out with him, but none of them mattered and the one who did hated him. She said she hated him –

-- v --

_I'm watching from the wall_

_As in the streets we fight_

_This world all gone to war_

_All I need is you tonight_

Rory looked at Dean when they got back to Stars Hollow and told him that they really needed to talk. He saw the serious look in her eyes and wondered what she could have to talk to him about only moments after they'd gotten back together. She got a message to meet her at Luke's in five minutes so Rory knew that she had to have this conversation quickly.

"Dean, I don't think I can do this…"

"Do intelligence, not money.e. her way there.ze she wasn'inning, he was jsut most reasonable, although hard headed, girl at swhat?"

"Be with you."

"But you just told me that you love me."

"I thought I did, but then you kissed me and I felt nothing…"

"It's Tristin isn't it?"

"What?"

"I was right, there was something going on."

"Dean, no! I just didn't feel anything when you kissed me, I was actually bored."

"What!"

"I want us to be friends, but I don't think I can be with you."

He couldn't take anymore, so Dean walked away leaving Rory once again confused. She was getting rid of something that had been so solid in the past and the person that she'd missed so much over the past few weeks. One thing she knew was that she wasn't going to turn back into the melancholy dwarves that Lane had described the day before. Rory started to talk to Luke's slowly wondering what was so important to Lorelai and trying to figure out how she'd tell Lorelai about the concert. Suddenly, Rory had decided that she needed to be with Tristin and she needed to go to PJ Harvey.

Lorelai was standing outside of Luke's with an excited face when Rory got there and all she could say was "1000 yellow daisies." Rory understood completely that Max had proposed after the fiasco with Luke the night before. The truth was Rachel was still gone and the whole town knew that Rachel left because of Luke's feelings for Lorelai. She hadn't officially accepted the proposal, but Rory's teacher could become her step father. In all of Lorelai's excitement Rory told her that she had something serious to talk to her about so the two of them went inside to talk. Rory told her everything from the kiss with Dean to wanting to go to PJ Harvey. Being the person she was, Lorelai told Rory to do what she felt was right, that included going to the concert.

--

Tristin thought about his discussion with Rory about the lockers and wondered how she saw him. They always argued, but since his apology before the kiss they'd been civil to each other. Sure he insulted her locker and she called him tasteless, but he was behaving compared to before. If only she knew that fight in his head when he saw her kiss Dean outside of school. She ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. Tristin escaped into his bedroom where no one would find him, not that anyone cared, and picked up a book. If only Rory knew that he was an avid reader and that he could possibly outwit her at times, he hid that all at school – but that was why he wanted her so badly.

-- v --

_And I draw a line_

_To your heart today_

_To your heart from mine_

_A line to keep us safe_

Rory knew that she had to bring herself closer to Tristin to learn why she felt the way that she did. The line would have to be connected from her heart to his in order to find out what was going on in each of them. She pulled out the Chilton student directory and hoped that she could find the number that she was looking for. There it was, Rory stared at the book: _DuGrey, Tristin…………203-555-7128_, now she needed to find a way to call it. She needed to bridge the gap between them and take him up on his offer. Lorelai watched as Rory picked up the phone and dialed slowly…then there was ringing on the other end.

"DuGrey residence."

"Hello, may I please speak to Tristin."

"One minute please," a minute later Rory heard in the background, "Master Tristin, there is a phone call for you, it's a young lady." Tristin then took the phone from the maid wondering which of the many brainless girls wanted to sleep with him that night.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tristin…it's Rory."

Tristin took a second to respond, he needed to regain his composure. It wasn't a bimbo at all; it was the girl of his dreams on the other end.

"Rory? Why aren't you with that boyfriend of yours, you seemed pretty comfortable outside Chilton."

"He's not my boyfriend. I was actually wondering…"

"What's the matter, Mary, did he want to go a little further than that little public display of affection I saw."

Tristin was hitting himself for how much of a jerk he was being. There had to be a reason she was calling and he was ruining the pleasure of hearing her voice and having all of her attention. She called about something and he was being a jerk; stupid second grade defense mechanism.

"Never mind, Tristin, forget I even called."

"No Rory, I'm sorry, why did you call?"

"I was wondering if the offer still stood…"

"My bed always welcomes you."

"Tristin!"

"Sorry, Rory, what offer?"

"The concert."

That was all it took, Tristin made plans to meet at his house then he would drive to the Hartford Convention Center. He promised to be on his best behavior which meant to Tristin no more innuendoes although they came so easily to him. In that one phone call he was sure that he'd made Rory turn a bright shade of red. A night of listening to chick music was going to be worth hearing that she hated him. He finally realized that she didn't hate him at all – but he wondered what happened with Dean.

-- v --

_All through the rising sun_

_All through the circling years_

_You were the only one_

_Who could have brought me here_

All through the carried to the Convention Center, Tristin wondered what happened between Rory and Dean; they had seemed too perfectly and sickeningly in love only hours earlier. He wasn't going to ask because that might have given away that he was happy about it. Instead he stuck to simple conversation about music and about PJ Harvey. No one would be able to tell that his entire world was shining and that his mind was in a place only being with Rory would take him.

During the concert, Tristin watched Rory and the smile on her face. He knew that she was glad she came, but he wasn't sure how much his company had to do with that. She hadn't paid any attention to him since the music started – she was completely lost in it. The look in her eyes made him happy, seeing her like this and with him was the greatest feeling imaginable.

Rory looked at Tristin during the concert and saw him staring intently at her. Her body started to tense up and she wondered if it was a bad idea to come here with him. She might've enjoyed that kiss, but Tristin was still bad news. She would always doubt his fidelity and never be able to trust him. This wasn't going to lead anymore no matter how much she was drawn to him.

When the concert was over, the two walked back to Tristin's car and Rory was still beaming. She loved PJ Harvey so the concert made her feel amazing, but the idea of falling for Tristin was still making her a little queasy. The car ride back to Tristin's was quieter than the ride home, but Rory could feel Tristin's eyes on her every once in a while.

They got back to his house and Rory said that she had to get back immediately because it was getting late. Tristin understood but before she left he asked her the one question on his mind all night.

"Why aren't you with Dean?"

"I don't love him."

It was that simple.

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

Tristin didn't answer, he leaned in and kissed Rory the way that Dean had earlier, but this time she kissed back and enjoyed it. Both of them pulled away confused, but Rory fell into Tristin's embrace as he hugged her goodbye.

-- v --

_Watch the stars now moving_

_Across the sky_

_Keep this feeling_

_Safe tonight_

What was she getting herself in to?

**AN: **So what do you think? One shot or continue? Most of my stories don't have even a kiss until a few chapters in…


End file.
